Dreams
by ChurchXC
Summary: Ever since Slade's disappearance, thoughts of his return have been haunting Robin's dreams. But what happens when Robin's nightmares turn into a terrifying reality?
1. The Nightmare

Hello! This is The Good within the Darkness, and I have finally been able to post my first Story! Never noticed how long three dumb days could be.

Now, I haven't done this before, but My Beta, Artemisgirl, says it is good, so I'm listening to her on this one. I don't want to take too much of your time, so here it is, my story, 'Dreams'...

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, do you think I'd make this a Fan Fic?

* * *

Robin and Slade were fighting, their staffs striking the others'. A flash of lightning lit up the junkyard, as the two jumped back from each other. The sky burst open, rain falling on the two clashing titans. ((This is just a metaphor, I'm not hinting Slade was ever a Titan.))

Robin ran at Slade, his mouth open in a silent roar. Their staffs clashed again, as Slade grinned. Slade did a back flip, as Robin ran after him, and tried to take Slade's legs out from under him. Slade knocked Robin's staff out of the way, which flew into the air, and was struck by a lightning bolt.

Suddenly, Slade had his staff underneath Robin's chin, and threw him back forcefully. Robin let out a yell, as he landed on a mirror on the side of a junk pile. The mirror broke, and the shards went right into his back.

"So this is how it ends...eh, Robin?" Slade asked in his cold emotionless voice. He reached into a pocket in his suit, and pulled out a small blinking object. He started to juggle it from hand to hand, as he spoke again. "After I get rid of you, getting rid of your silly friends will be a walk in the park...I might have a few 'uses' for Starfire and Raven though...." Slade's eye shone with lust, as the blinking object started to beep. He threw it at Robin. "Goodbye..."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Robin yelled, as he woke up in cold sweat. His one brown and one blue eyed searched his room, falling on his the wall devoted to Slade. He let out a long sigh. _It was just a dream..._ He thought. He grabbed at something to the side of his bed, found it, and through his mask on.

There was a loud, **BANG** as Robin's masked eyes grew wide, and the room for his door fell in. Cyborg stood in the doorway, his blast cannon on his right arm smoking, concern filling his one human eye. The other Titans filled in behind him. Beast Boy was the last one in line, dressed in pink pajamas, yawning.

"Yo, Robin, what was with that yell?" Cyborg asked, concerned, scanning the room for other people, but not finding any.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, as he smiled sheepishly. "Erm, nothing, just a really bad dream about Slade...sorry team..."He shrugged, as Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you mean YOU screamed because of some DUMB DREAM!?!?!?" Beast Boy yelled, his eyes bulging. That earned a mean look from Starfire, and a smack in the back of the head, from Raven.

He jumped, and then turned around, his eyes saucers. "What the heck was THAT for?!?" he yelled again, just earning another.

Cyborg turned around, just to see Beast Boy get slapped again. Cyborg just shook his head, as he looked back to Robin. "Man, you've just had Slade on the brain, even more since that powder thing infect you. Just calm down man, everything will be alright..." Cyborg stretched and yawned, his yawn strong enough to knock some posters of Slade off of the wall. "See what I mean, you still got that crap up..."

Robin wasn't really hearing them. "Okay, thanks guys...I guess I'll see you in the morning..." Cyborg just nodded, and fit Robin's door back into place.

Raven rolled her eyes, her feet touching the floor. "Well if this pitiful melodrama is over, I'm going back to my room, I have work to finish..."

Cyborg turned around, his mouth wide. "What the heck is she talkin' about? Work?!? AT THREE IN THE STINKIN MORNING?!?!" He yelled, making Beast Boy fall.

Starfire took her eyes off Robin's door. "She is different from us, and we must accept that, and let her do what she must..." Starfire's eyes fell back onto Robin's door, her face worry-struck. _What is really wrong with our friend?_ She thought, before shaking her head. "I wish you all a pleasant snorzac!" She waved to them, and hovered to her room.

"Erm, what the heck's a snorzac?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, who just shrugged.

"How the heck am I supposed to know what her weird words are?" Cyborg yawned again, making Beast Boy fly back. "Well if that's all, I'm hittin' the sack. Night BB." Cyborg walked down the hall.

Beast Boy stared at Robin's door, shaking his head. "I can't believe Robin would scream because of a dream..."

On the other side of the door, Robin sighed. The titans would be on him for a while because of this. He could deal with it. Star would probably just wonder what was going on, and Raven will probably just be sarcastic for a little, but what he'd have to ignore was Beast Boy and Cyborg. At least they were alive, and Slade was dead. Well, at least that's what the other Titans thought. But he knew...he knew all right...He knew Slade couldn't, WOULDN'T die that easy... A scary thought then crept into Robin's mind. Maybe he just wanted Slade alive, so that HE not Terra, could kill him. He dismissed it almost immediately. It was stupid. _Just fall asleep...Stop thinking these retarded thoughts._ He thought, as he layed his heads on his pillow, and let his mind wander.

Just before Robin fell asleep, he thought he heard a cold, emotionless voice go, "See you soon....Robin..."

* * *

Well, that's it for today. I hope you liked it. Please review! This is my first Fic, so I'll except any and all reviews.


	2. Aftermath Anguish

Hey, it hasn't been awhile since I last posted, but since I hate it when authors take awhile to post, I churnin' out chapters as fast as I can. Now I'm kind of glad for that three day waiting limit. Gave me time to get this...I promise these chapters will be longer. Just be warned, every now and then, the focus goes to some one else for a while. So here it is, chapter 2, aftermath anguish.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Teen Titans, but I wish I do, but I wish I owned Bill Gates' money...

* * *

Robin woke up to the sound something exploding somewhere in the Tower. He looked at his clock, his eyes wary behind his mask. He realized it was 10. _Can't believe I slept that long..._ He though.

His dreams had steadily worsened as the night went on, each time a horrible thing happening to another one of the Titans. All the while, Slade was their, laughing sadistically at their pain.

Robin slowly pulled himself out of bed, his head and heart still hammering from the constant barrage of nightmares. Robin looked down at himself, as he felt something...strange. His clothes were ripped up, and there was blood caked inside and out of his clothes. He would DEFENITLY ask Raven if she could help, if these continued to go on. He had been having these dreams for a while, about five days, but none of them had been close to those he had during the night...two more nights of this, and it was off to Raven.

Robin walked to his closet, rummaging around for some clothes. He just threw on another on of his uniforms, careful not to rip off the blood. He walked slowly to his door, shot an angry look at his Slade wall, and walked out of his room, and quietly walked down stairs.

-----------------------------------------

"You ain't gonna pass me, you ain't gonna....AH! You PASSED ME!" Cyborg yelled from the sofa, playing a racing game on the Gamestation with Beast Boy, who let out a triumphant yell.

"WO-HO! I beat ya! Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy, GO!" Beast Boy chanted, as he jumped up and danced on the sofa. A teapot next to Raven exploded, as she glared at Beast Boy, who glowed black for a moment, before being abruptly thrown off the couch. Beast Boy landed head first on the floor, his eyes spinning.

Cyborg looked behind him, at Beast Boy on the ground, and laughed. "That's what ya get for gonnin' against me BB!" He looked up at Raven. "Thanks Rav!" Raven just shot Cyborg a death glare.

Raven's eyes continued to shot daggers at Cyborg. Starfire let out a shriek and held up a yellow mustard bottle. She brought it up to her lips, and drank deeply from it.

Raven rolled her eyes, as she got up from the table, the broken teapot left behind, as the table collapsed. She started to go up the stairs, cursing under her breath for losing control. She noticed Robin coming down the stairs. She gave him a blank look masking the emotions she was feeling for him, and headed for the roof to meditate. Truth was, she was worried about Robin. She had heard him trashing around, and moaning during the night. But she just kept it to herself. If he needed her help, he would ask her, not the other way around.

--------------------------------------------

Robin finally made his way downstairs, Raven's look completely gone from his mind. He was just wondering how the other Titans would try to get back at him, for his little episode last night.

Beast Boy had gotten back up, and was playing Gamestation with Cyborg. They were playing 'Doomed for Life, 4.' Starfire had her back turned towards him. If he could just get to the fridge, he would be all right.

Starfire decided to turn around, just as Robin reached the fridge. "ROBIN!!!" she yelled, running up to him, and rapping him up in a big hug. "How was your sleep? Did you continue to have mares of the night?"

Robin pushed away from her, a slight blush touching his cheeks. "I think you mean nightmares Starfire...I had a better rest after that, and I didn't have anymore nightmares." He lied quietly, just barely above a whisper. Why did she have to do this, especially the one time he didn't want to be caught down stairs?

Beast Boy hit the pause button, before looking behind him, his stupidest look on his face. "Yeah, did itty-bitty Roby-waby have more nightmary-waries?" He asked in a babyish voice. Robin's face turned red, his eyes narrowing at Beast Boy, as he growled at him, a vein pulsing in Robin's forehead.

Cyborg and Beast Boy fell on the floor laughing, knocking the controls on the floor. Their laughing rocked the Tower. Robin growled a "shut up" towards them, just as Starfire opened her mouth, covering up his comment.

"Was that supposed to be some sort of a 'joke'?" She asked, truly confused. Robin, in his dark mood thought that she was mocking him like the other two. He growled, as he ripped open the fridge door, grabbed some pizza, and slammed the door shut, rattling the Tower once more. He sprinted up the steps, his anger obvious.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, and shrugged, before going back at killing each other in their game. "Booya!" Cyborg yelled, as he killed Beast Boy.

"AAAwww, dude, not again!" Beast Boy moaned, their laughing fit apparently forgotten, as the game began to destroy their brain cells once more.

Starfire followed Robin with her eyes as he stormed up the steps. She quickly drank the rest of her mustard, and threw it, hitting Beast Boy in the head.

"What was THAT for?!?" he yelled again, rubbing the back of his head.

Starfire did not answer, just went up the steps quickly, hoping that Robin was not mad at her.

----------------------------------------------

Robin reached his room, slamming his door shut behind him. He flopped himself on his bead, and quickly inhaled the food he brought up with him. His eyes drifted to his Slade-infested wall, as his mind began to think dark thoughts...

_Man, your going CRAZY! Get rid of yourself before you end up hurting someone. This is FIVE DAYS IN A ROW!..._another part of his mind began to speak._ Maybe Slade's doing this...he did something like this before...right?..._ then another voice. _Cyborg's probably right...I've just been stressed, and have Slade on the brain..._the first voice spoke again,_ CRAZY!!!_

His thoughts continued to argue, before Robin stood up, and threw the pizza box at his wall in a fit of rage. He yelled, as he ran toward the Slade wall, and punched his cracked Slade mask. He ran to the center of his room, grabbing his table, throwing it at his Slade wall. With each strike, he roared, each one getting louder than before.

Robin continued to trash his room, his dark demeanor growing darker with every passing second. Soon, there was only to recognizable thing in his room. His Slade wall was still very much intact, except for the mask, which Robin was staring at, an all-consuming hate filling his eyes. His bed also remained mostly intact. A curtain of darkness, as dark as he felt, swallowed the rest of his room.

-----------------------------------------

Starfire made it upstairs just in time to hear Robin and all of the destruction that he was making echo through the halls. A look of pain started to cross her face. She didn't know how long this was going on for, she just knew Robin was in pain. A tear escaped her eye. _Please, what is the matter with our friend? Make this stop..._

_------------------------------------------------_

Raven was on the roof, meditating, when she felt Robin's anguish. This feeling made her gasp, as her eyes shot opened. _If the dreams stop...he should be all right, right?_ she asked herself. She knew how long these dreams had been going on. Each night, as she worked on her magic, she could feel his pain, radiating out from him. People were easier to figure out as they slept, or so she though so. _If his dreams don't stop soon, I'll check on him, and make sure they DO._ She ended her thoughts there, as she closed her eyes, and forced herself to meditate.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you like it. Please review, I like knowing what you think about my stories. I'm done with my rough draft of chapter three, which is about six or seven pages long. Until then... 


	3. Anguish part II

Hey, I'm back. This chapter took awhile, sorry guys. It was a mixture of a school assignment ((heh, more horror stories)) so I didn't have as many ideas for this chapter as I would like, but I guess it will due. Just no serious flames about it. The other was that my friend and beta, artemisgirl's computer was down, and I like to make sure these chapters aren't messed up.

So far, all my reviews have been great! No flames, to my surprise. Some of you have been asking questions, but I don't think I should really answer them. If I do, it will give away parts of the plot that I don't want to give away. Hope you guys like surprises.

The new Titans episodes are getting more interesting...You can check out to find out a little about the new episodes. Things are goin' get good.

So now, the long awaited ((at least in my mind it is)) new chapter of my story, entitled, Anguish.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, episodes would come out faster, this story would be a few episodes, and Robin would kick more butt, if that's possible.

* * *

Starfire drifted down the stairs of Titans Tower, her eyes slowly filling with tears. She drifted in front of Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were back to playing Gamestation. They asked her what was wrong, but she didn't say anything, so the two went back to playing their game. In reality, she was zoned out, her eyes unfocused. Her only thought was, _what is wrong with Robin?_

"Booya!" Cyborg yelled, "I beat your sorry green butt AGAIN!" Cyborg punched the air, as he mocked Beast Boy.

"Um, how about 18 out of 35?" Beast Boy asked, not looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as he heard...crying. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Starfire, her head buried in her arms, with a pool of tears leaking out. He smacked Beast Boy, who was still asking for a rematch, and pointed to Star. They both got up, and walked toward her.

"Um...Star?" Beast Boy asked quietly. Starfire looked up at him, her face red. Beast Boy kneeled down near her. "Hey Star, what's the matter?"

Starfire swallowed, her eyes watering. _They will think I am stupid..._ she thought, but spoke anyway. "Friend Robin.... he is..." Tears escaped her eyes, as she stared of into space. "It sounds as if...as if... someone is trying to...kill him. He is yelling...things exploding..."

Beast Boy patted her on the back, as she put her head back between her arms. "Hey Star.... He's probably just watching some old battle tapes. Cyborg does tape em ya know..." Beast Boy knew he was lying.

Cyborg had heard enough. He headed for the stairs, his arm turning into his sonic cannon. As soon as he was sure he was out of Star's earshot, and starting sprinting toward Robin's room, ready to face whatever was going on.

---------------------------------------------------

Raven, the dark empathic teen, was having trouble meditating on the roof of Titans Tower. It was not her thoughts or emotions that were causing her trouble, but those of Robin and Starfire. Their damned emotions were so strong that she could almost read their minds. And she HATED that...

Starfire had no real reason for being mournful. She could not possibly know what Robin was feeling...._ She should do us all a favor and go back to miss cheery again..._ she though bitterly.

She cursed Starfire aloud. _God, just make her stop..._Her hands started to glow. _Got to get a hold of my emotions...letting them get out of hand..._ Later, she would have to visit Nevermore, and get her emotions straight. Maybe even try to intimidate them, which would not work, but might as well try. Her thoughts turned to the Boy Wonder.

Robin's anguish had changed, but it was still overwhelming. Now HE had a reason for feeling like this, but she couldn't help wish that he would go feel like that somewhere else.

She forced her thoughts away, trying to begin meditating once more. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...." She started to chant. She was finally starting to get ahead of her emotions, which she had lost far to easily this morning.

Another flood of emotion rocked though Raven, powerful enough to knock her down, quite literally. Her eyes widened in surprise, before quickly returning to their normal size. Robin's grief had increased tenfold. Now Raven was worried. She had never felt an emotion so strong... Never strong enough to overwhelm her anyways...She hoped that she never felt anything like that ever again.

She finally realized that she was lying on the ground. She quickly tried to get up, but found that her knees were weak from the onslaught of Robin's anguish, and she thought for a moment. _He's been having those nightmares for almost a week now...what make's last night's so different from the last? What has happened to him, or could have done this to him?_

She slowly tried to stand again, this time succeeding. She was a little wobbly, but she was up. She had made up her mind. She was going down stairs, see what the hell was wrong with Robin, make him get over it, so she could go back to meditating.

Raven walked towards the stairwell, before just levitating. Her legs were still weak, but she wasn't letting the other Titans know that.

----------------------------------------------

Robin stood in the middle of his room; the lone light left illuminating him, casting the rest of his room into darkness. The cracked Slade mask was still in his hands. He was looking at it, but he wasn't. It was if he was staring right though it. He suddenly turned on his heel, and threw the mask as hard as he was able against the wall.

It was almost as if the mask had a voice. As the mask hit the wall, there was an ear-piercing scream, only audible to Robin, right as the mask split into two sides, a light side, and a dark side. Robin stared at them, hatred filling him, as he thought dryly, _just like the sides of someone's' souls..._

Suddenly his hate just... left, only to be replaced by a strange felling. Then, the Boy Wonder did something he had only done once before. He fell to his knees, and cried.

Robin's emotions started to swirl within him, before attacking him, in an endless barrage of grief. This attack kept showing him the worst of his life. It showed him the time he became Slade's apprentice, his time as Red X, and millions of others. Then it shifted to something he tried not to think about. It turned to the night his parents died...

Flash back 

Richard Grayson, or Dick, as he was known back then, was with his family, performing at one of the world's largest circus. That day, they were in Gotham city. They were up, performing their trapeze routine.

Suddenly, as they were performing, Two-Face broke into their circus, his gang spreading out into the crowd. Two-Face announced that he believed that Batman was in the crowd, and he would kill them all if he did not show himself. As he spoke, a bomb was raised far above the crowd.

Him and his family made a bold decision. They decided to get rid of the bomb. His brother distracted Two-Face, as the rest of his family got rid of the bomb.

They got as far as getting the bomb through a trapdoor that led though the roof, before it turned to a massacre. Dick was on the roof, as he heard the gunshots. He quickly pulled the bomb up on the roof, letting it roll into the sea, before looking down though the trapdoor.

The first thing he saw was Batman, beating up Two-Face and his gang. The next was a sight that would have him fighting crime until the day he died. There, far on the ground laid his family, killed by bullets...

End Flashback

Robin struggled to gain his composure, but could not. He continued to cry, until his eyes could not stand it anymore. He closed his eyes, and took long, ragged breaths, trying to regain his composure once more.

He slowly stood up, almost falling, but stood. He walked towards the mask he had thrown, and put the pieces back together. Why he did this, he did not know. He slowly walked back into the light in the middle of his room. Just as he did this though, his door opened, and two figures appeared in the doorway.

----------------------------------------

Cyborg just entered the hallway that led to Robin's room, just as he collided with Raven, who was coming out of the stairwell. Cyborg fell, Raven right beside him, his eye rolling. He quickly jumped up, and tried to help Raven up. The dark empath just glared at him, before pushing herself up, and pulled up her hood and looked away.

"Yo look Rae, I'm sorry. Just didn't see ya there. But Star said that it sounded as if someone was up her killing Robin, so I was trying to get up here as fast as I could...You know what's goin' on?" Cyborg asked. He said this quickly, so Raven missed the first half of it.

Raven looked back toward her, her lips pulled tightly together. "Robin's just beating himself up. You can go back to rotting whatever's left of your brain. I can handle this. Alone." She turned to leave.

"Oh no ya don't Rae," Cyborg said, grabbing her shoulder. "The way Star said this, it sounded serious, so I'm not leaving until I see what the hell is going on up here. I ain't leaving."

Raven's eyes glowed for a moment, as if see was going to hit Cyborg with a spell. She shook her head, struggling to get a hold of her emotions. She sighed and spoke, "Fine, you can come. But after Robin explains what's going on, you have to leave. I have to talk to Robin. Alone."

Cyborg raised a brow, trying not to laugh. "What are you going to do? Are you going to try to make a move on him?" Hey, it might be possible, if Raven went crazy.

"Yes Cyborg, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Then afterwards, I'm going to go fin Beast Boy and tell him that he should be a comedian," Raven said dryly, her eyes rolling. She headed toward Robin's door, Cyborg quickly following. She pushed the button to open it, and stepped inside.

------------------------------------------

Robin just stared at the silhouetted forms of Raven and Cyborg. He turned his face, hiding it from both the light and them. He did not want any of the team to see him at his weakest. He struggled to wipe away the tears.

"Wow.... Robin. What the hell went on in here?" Cyborg asked quietly. The flashlight on his shoulder popped up and turned on. He tried to walk into the room, but couldn't find a path to get to Robin, without breaking anything. He just stood in the doorway.

Raven levitated herself over to a chair close to Robin, turned it so the back was facing Robin, and sat down towards him. She looked up at him, trying to read his emotions. He's masking his emotions... She thought.

Robin turned, his masked eyes wide in surprise that Raven could have gotten that close to him without his notice. "I got mad.... I just lost it...." Robin said, taking a step back to be masked by shadows. "I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone, but will you please get out!" Robin demanded more than asked, anger rising in his voice.

Cyborg looked to Raven, who nodded. "Alright...but I got tell ya, Starfire hear you, and she's cryin' downstairs." And with that, the light from Cyborg's flashlight disappeared, and he was gone.

"I-I made Star cry?" Robin asked, his eyes growing once more. He didn't believe it. She heard him? She was crying because of this? "You mean she heard-"

"Mmmhhh," Raven muttered, looking at the crushed look on Robin's face. She decided to jump right to the question. "What made your dream last night so terrible? I know you've been having them for awhile, but last night, it did something to you."

Robin's first thoughts were outrage. She's been reading my emotions? But then he actually did think about. Everybody's known something has been up...and he being an empath would know how about this... But did he really want to tell her? He stared at her, trying to make out her eyes from the shadow of her hood. I was going to tell her about this if these kept on going on... but should I tell her now?

Raven looked up at him, her head turned to the side, trying to read his emotions, now that his guard was down. She wished she didn't. As soon as she did, she was hit with the earlier onslaught of grief. I wish I didn't do that... she thought with a wince. She took of her hood, to get a better look at him.

Robin made up his mind. He wasn't going to tell her, not yet. At least, he thought that. Before he realized it, he was already telling her his dream.

"It...it was horrible. Slade finally got it though his skull that I wasn't afraid of him. So- so he went after you guys...one by one...right where we all could see, but none of us could do nothing about it..." He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "He slowly tortured Beast Boy and Cyborg before killing them...and I just stood there...doing nothing..." He stepped farther back into the shadows, away from Raven. "What he did to you and Starfire.... Its...it was horrible. He tortured your minds, then he...raped you...and I just stood there...doing nothing...why? Why would I just stand there? WHY COULDN'T I HELP YOU TWO?!?!?!?!" He yelled, punching the wall, his fist leaving a dent in it.

Raven stared, a look of surprise on her face. Has his dreams been like this all along? I though that I was the dark one...

Robin's face then took a look of half confusion, and half determination. "How could he come up with those things... I WON'T let it happen..."

Raven still stared at the possessed Robin. Is he thinking these things ARE going to happen? I mean, that's impossible, he can't see the future... "Hey, Robin look, I can-"She started, before the alarm went off.

"YO! JINX AND HER GANG'S TRYIN TO BLOW UP JUMP BRIDGE!!!" Cyborg's voice crept up the stairs.

Raven got off her chair, shooting a questing look over at Robin.

"Just go, I'll be there in a second." Robin said, not looking at her. Raven sighed and nodded, as a pitch-black raven enveloped her, and she disappeared, Robin just stood there, Slade's mask still in his hands, which had been unnoticed throughout the entire confrontation.

* * *

Ok, that's it for now. I know this is different from my first two chapters, but I just wanted to write this, to explain what's going on within the Titans. So remember, Review. It's like voting. If you like my stuff, and you don't review, you can't whine if, IF mind you, my stuff starts to get weak. And I don't mean constructive criticism, I mean Flames. Well, that's all from this guy, who, for some reasons, in a good mood, and typing too much.

**EDIT** Hey, sorry about the one part, about saying this will be the last chapter like that. I could have SWORN I deleted that. What I meant was, well never mind. I'm starting to get more comfortable writing this, so it will only get better.


	4. The Tension Begins

Hey, at long last, this is The Good Within the Darkness, with my latest chapter, _The Tension Begins_. You have my apologies for this chapter taking so long. I had MAJOR writer's block, and I could not get over it. I must Thank ArtemisGirl, and my beta, but more importantly, my friend who helped me while I was stuck with writer's block.

Anyway, I don't know how good I am with action scenes, and, because this is right after writer's block, this might be a little worse then my last chapter. Anyway, I worked hard, and I hope you like it. So here it is, my long await, ((again, at least in my mind)) latest installment to my story, _Dreams._

* * *

Raven was the first to arrive at the bridge. A roar behind her made her turn, just in time to see herself almost get run over by the T-car, which slid to a stop, bumping into her. Her eyes flashed to an embarrassed Cyborg, who just sat there, rubbing his neck, an embarrassed smile crossing his face.

Beast Boy jumped out of the car, his ears dropping a little bit. "Um, Guys?" he started, "Aren't there supposed to be, like, BAD GUYS HERE?!?!?" He yelled, his arms flaring.

Cyborg shrugged, as Raven rolled her eyes. She scanned the area, sensing no one. "The idiot's right…" She muttered, making Beast Boy flying around, yelling that he wasn't an idiot.

Starfire's voice stopped Beast Boy's whine. "Where is Robin? Is he not supposed to be here?" a worried expression crossing her face.

"He said he would get here…" Raven said, in here usual monotone. _He'd better show up soon…_ She thought, she could still feel his grief, but after two attacks by it, that was little wonder.

Cyborg's arm turned into his sonic cannon. "Hey guys, shut up, I can hear-" he started, before being hit by a bright pink blast. Behind him stood Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, all wielding a wicked grin.

"So, the snot-snifters fell for it." Gizmo said, held up be steel tentacles jetting out from his book bag. "I knew they were stupid, but this…." He started to laugh.

Cyborg pushed himself up, his anger starting to make his glow red. "So, it's the little green zit. Ya back for more?" He asked, aiming his cannon at Gizmo's ugly little face.

The Titans and the H.I.V.E. members were locked in a deadly stare down, each glaring hatefully at the one across from them. Raven made the first move. A sphere of darkest black smashed hard into Jinx, making the witch fly into a cable holding the bridge up.

With that as their signal, the four Titans sprang into action. Cyborg was launching sonic blast after blast at Gizmo, who had replaced his tentacles in favor of wings, and was flying around, dodging them.Beast Boy had morphed himself into an ape, and was locked in grip with Mammoth. Starfire was in the air, as she launched a starbolt at the back of Mammoth's head. It hit him, and launched both him and Beast Boy off of the bridge. Beast Boy morphed into a sparrow, and flew toward the bridge.

Raven and Jinx were launching spell after spell, each one striking the others', making an explosion. Raven glared at Jinx, who just smiled cruelly, before sweeping her hand, sending out a blade-like pink spell at Raven, making her fly back, hitting a bridge cable. Raven got up quickly, her eyes glowing white, but could not find Jinx.

"Where the hell?…" she asked herself, levitating around the bridge, looking for the pink little witch. She finally lowered herself to the base of the bridge, just in time to see her plant a blinking bomb at the main support beam of the bridge.

Back on the bridge, Gizmo was toying with an angry Cyborg. "HOLD STILL, YA LITTLE PIPSQUICKED, GREEN ZIT!!!" he yelled, his face turning a bright red. Beast Boy ran over to Cyborg, morphing into an armadillo, and hit Cyborg's leg. "What the…?" Cyborg asked, looking at Beast Boy. "Oh, I got it…" Cyborg quickly grabbed Beast Boy, and loaded him in his sonic cannon, blasting him at a flying Gizmo. Gizmo looked at beast Boy, who had morphed into a T-rex.

"Oh, crud…." Gizmo muttered, just as the T-rex form of Beast Boy smashed into him. The Changling hopped off of Gizmo, morphing back to normal, before falling on the ground, a goofy grin crossing his face, his eyes spinning.

Cyborg looked around, not seeing Raven or Starfire. "Hey, BB, where's the-" he started, as an explosion sent shrapnel flying at them, just as a black orb started to surround them

-----------------------------------

While the boys fought above, Raven and Jinx were evenly matched. Blow for blow, the other blocked. It was if they were fighting their own shadow. Raven let herself be hit by a light blow, sending her back. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she yelled, a pitch-black raven swooping down, striking Jinx.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Starfire knock out a recovering Mammoth. She also saw the bomb. She started to say her control words to take out the bomb, as something sealed her mouth shut. Jinx had put duck tape over her mouth! She ripped the tape off, but not in enough time to stop the bomb. She quickly made orbs cover her teammates, to protect them from the blast. Her consciences loomed, as she almost fainted.

------------------------------------

As soon as Raven left, Robin grabbed his extra bird-a-rangs, and explosive disks off of his table, which was hidden under a newspaper with a headline that asked "Where is Slade_ now?_" Eyes narrowed, Robin ran out of his room, and slid on his feet into the hallway, heading for the garage. _Jinx has picked the WRONG DAY!_ He thought, his teeth clenched.

After running down countless flights of steps, he slid into the garage, eyes scanning the room for his bike, the R-cycle. "Where is my BIKE?!?" he yelled, not seeing it anywhere in the room.

"You looking for this Bird-brain?" an all to familiar voice asked from outside the garage door.

Robin spun on his heel, a bird-a-rang already in his hand, cape flailing out behind him, to face Johnny Rancid. Robin's face darkened as he scowled. "Rancid!" he yelled, silently cursing himself for not seeing him earlier, "how did you get my bike?!?"

Rancid, who was just outside of the garage door, leaning back on the R-cycle, examining its equipment, looked up at the Boy Wonder. "Ah, the Tin Man left the door opened. He practically invited a thief inside." He looked from the bike, and back to Robin, before smirking. "You got one sweet piece of machinery Bird Boy. Someone who sucks as badly as you do driving shouldn't be allowed to even touch something like this… I think I'll take it…" And before Robin could react, the bike was already running, with a laughing Rancid still sitting there.

A still laughing Rancid started to drive down the island, as an infuriated Robin chased after him, his teeth gritted, knowing that he would not be able to catch Rancid. Seeing this, Rancid started laughing, with a little more hysteria in his laugh, Robin still losing ground. Robin slipped a hand inside his belt, jumped in the air, and threw a blinking red tracer at his bike, and watched it attach itself. He stopped running, as the hysteric Rancid drove off on the land bridge that connected T island to Jump city on low tides.

Robin stopped, as he bent down, cursing himself. _It's a good thing I modified my old tracers…_He thought. He stood up with a snarl, as he murmured to himself, "You picked the WRONG DAY Rancid…." He ran back to the garage, looking for anything that would run. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, how did Rancid get…?" He looked outside, and sure enough, behind a bush, lying on its side, was Johnny Rancid's bike. Robin pulled it up, and sat on it, while pulling his communicator out of his belt. He flipped it open, to see a blinking 'X' that represented Rancid quickly going though the city. Robin started Rancid's bike, as grim defiance appeared on the Boy Wonder's face. "Rancid, you are going to pay…." He muttered, before starting off after his apparent rival.

Robin leaned forward on the bike, gaining speed, as his cape whipped like a banner high upon the wind behind him. Over the land bridge he sped, going over a ledge, and landing in the middle of the streets in Jump city. He quickly sped between cars and other obstacles on his hunt for Rancid. He was deep within the city as his communicator went off, alerting him that Rancid was very close.

------------------------------------

Raven had to levitate an extremely angry Cyborg back to the Tower, as Starfire and Beast Boy, who was in bird form, flew limply behind her. Raven's tattered cloak rippling in the breeze, along with the orb of magic that surrounded Cyborg, muttered his yelling about Robin, at least a little bit. Raven just rolled her eyes. _Like one guy would have helped…_ she thought, although she knew that was a lie. He could have made the difference in the fight, although she was not going to speak that aloud.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Starfire, as she flew up beside her, a look of worry on her scratched up face. "Why do you think Robin did not come and help us defeat those… those… those FLIPBAR NOFALEX!!!" she yelled, and then blushed. "I am sorry, I should not use that type of language…" Beast Boy flew up beside them in hawk form, and squawked something that sounded suspiciously like curses. They all landed at the same time, Beast Boy back into himself, and Cyborg becoming free of Raven's magic, started his ranting once again.

"When I get my hands on that spiky haired little…" Cyborg started, punching the air in front of him. Cyborg had dings and cracks all along his robotic body.

Beast Boy was staring coldly at the Tower, a scowl on his face. He had a trail of blue blood from his mouth to his chin and growing slightly. He had more bloodstains on top of the million of cuts and scrapes under his ripped up body suit. "I might have to introduce the kid to Man-Beast for a little bit…." Beast Boy growled in his evil sounding Man-Beast voice.

Starfire, who had gotten the worst of the blast had blood caking on the deep gashes on her sides, and millions of other cuts, flew in front of the door to the Tower, her arms spread apart, her eyes showing her anger. "You will not harm Robin! He has a good reason for not helping us partake in battle! I know he does…" She said, the last part sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Yo! Star! If the crazy spiky haired punk had been fighting with us, we wouldn't have lost! It's only because of Raven we're all not fish food right now!" Cyborg yelled, Beast Boy nodding silently in agreement behind him.

"And speaking of Raven, she could use a little rest." Raven said behind them, making them jump. She had gotten off with the least amount of damage, at least on the outside. Inside, she was ready to fall unconscious right at that moment. She had done to big a task without using her control words. She could have killed them all, but none of them knew it. _Shows how much they know about me…_ She thought. She DID need to rest, but that wasn't why she wanted to get to her room.

Before she could get into the house, Cyborg and Beast Boy had just pushed a _very_ angry Starfire out of the doorway, and entered the Tower. They tore off in search of the Boy Wonder. Starfire was launching herself after them, trying to stop them. Raven just hovered in, and slowly made her way to her room. When she was finally near her door, she was almost ran over, yet again, by Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!!!" Cyborg yelled, sending Beast Boy and Starfire flying into a wall. Raven's hair just blew back a little, as she glared at Cyborg, and headed to her room.

"Hey Raven, don't you know where Robin is? You were the last to talk to him. And besides, you should want a piece of him. After all, it was you energy that- HEY!" Beast Boy started, before being tossed into a wall by Raven's magic.

She opened her door, and began to walk in. Before she did, she said, "Have you tried his communicator? Or are you nimrod's just so smart, you thought he would be hiding behind a plant in front of my room?" She asked, as Beast Boy growled, and stopped looking behind the tree in the hall. With that, she stepped inside her room, the door shutting her off from the rest of the team.

Raven quickly threw herself onto her bed, and then began to meditate. This meditation session was not to control her emotions, but to locate Robin. "Robin, why _did_ you miss our fight with-!" she gasped, as her eyes flew open as her empathy picking up signals from Robin, although she didn't know where he was. Robin was in danger, and needed help. But who, besides her, who offer him aid?…

---------------------------------------

The three remaining Titans looked at each other, gaping at each other. Cyborg was the first to snap out of it, as he flipped the communicator on his arm on. "Robin! Come in man! TURN ON YOUR DAMN COMMUNICATOR!!!" He yelled, his left hand punching the wall as he stared as his blurry communicator screen. His gaze turned back to Star and Beast Boy. "I'm going to try to pin-point him. Good thing the paranoid little…" He trailed off as he got one of the angriest looks he ever got from Starfire. "I mean, it's a good thing that Robin installed a tracking device in out communicators, to track us if this ever happened. Good thing, 'cause we might have never found him…" he said, before heading to his room.

Beast Boy grunted, before having one of his many mood changes. "Well, while he's doing that, I say, it's chow time. Tofu Star?" He asked, not waiting to see if there was an answer, and ran toward the kitchen.

Starfire still stood in the hall, her inner sorrow getting the best of her. A few tears started to run down from her eyes. "Oh Robin. Why did you not show up? Do you not…no it cannot be that! You would never not care about us…" she trail off, a few more tears appearing. "At least, I hope you would not…" With that, she flew of to her room, a trail of tears marking her path.

----------------------------------------

It had begun to rain, the clouds casting the world into shadows. Robin looked to his right, just in time to see a light launch itself at him. He jumped from his bike, as the light hit Rancid's bike, making it explode. Robin hit the ground hard, as he rolled to his left. He jumped up, his Bo staff in his hands. Even though his hair had fallen in front of his eyes, he could still see Rancid, sitting on Robin's R-cycle, still laughing hysterically. Weapons jutted out from almost every inch of the bike, adding a decidedly ominous touch.

"So, Rancid, you found the bike's weapon systems?" Robin said, some of his hopes falling. He had made those weapons especially for bike-to-man-combat. This would make things MUCH more difficult.

"Oh yeah Bird-Brain. And some of the stuff I added…just might…BLOW YOU AWAY!!!" He yelled, as he threw his head back, laughing insanely once more, sending the most foreboding chills down Robin's spine. This was_ not _going to be good…

* * *

So, that's it for now. Things are getting pretty bad for Robin, eh? And just think, things usually go down hill. Will this happen here? Well, I ain't telling! It might not be as dark as my last chapter, but hey, this is how I've had it planned for a while.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My next one should be out a lot sooner than this came, I can tell you that right now. Just remember, REVIEW! I don't care how long, just take five seconds out of your time, tell me if ya liked it or not, and you can get on your bloody way. Well, Farwell for now, my readers. You will hear from me soon enough.


	5. A Troubling Sight

Greetings. I know, I know. It has been a very long time since that day that I told you I would give you this story on Tuesday, right? Well, hey, better late than never right? The reason this one took so long was because I had it written out and everything. Then, I read back over it, and realize I put Cyborg's car in it, and I mean a lot, and it broke last chapter! So, after a few re-writes, I think I have this best it can be. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer-** Okay, you know the drill, I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

And so, the two rivals stood facing each other, their hatred for the other apparent in their glare. Rancid broke the staring contest with a smirk. With a wail, the R cycle sprang to life, rocketing at its former owner. Robin jumped to the side, just in time to avoid a collision, as he felt the wind from the bike blow past him.

Rancid skidded the bike to a stop, and turned to face a Robin in cloaked in the darkness of the alleyway. Rancid threw his head back and laughed, as the Boy Wonder took out his bo staff, and began twirling it in front of him so fast it look as if it were a shield. Johnny just continued to laugh, as he pushed a button at random. As soon as he pressed the button, steel spikes jutted out of the cycle's tires.

_Great, just great…_Robin thought, _The ONE thing I was hoping that he wouldn't find, and by sheer dumb luck, he finds the wall-scaling device…_His thoughts were interrupted by Rancid charging at him. He jumped to the side again, just as the spikes crashed into the space he had just occupied.

Robin ran to put distance between him and Rancid, before he skidded to a stop, and in a crouched stance, turned to face his rival. His staff place in front of him, his mind hoping that his idea would work, he ran at Rancid. Rancid laughed his manic laugh, and charged again at the Boy Wonder.

As the distance between Robin and instant death decreased, Robin stuck his staff into the ground like a pool-vaulter. Robin launched over top off Rancid. Johnny, seeing his chance to end the Bird Boy start to slip away pulled his bike into a wheelie, the spikes on the tires' end connecting with Robin's back.

Robin's eyes widened, as he fell to the ground a short distance behind the bike. The spikes had not ripped though enough skin to stun him, but far more than enough to slow him down. Also, the impact had ripped open the cuts from his dreams, which felt like an eternity ago. Robin stood up slowly, his eyes narrowed into a death glare directed towards Rancid, the skewed remains of Robin's cape covering the bloodied up part of his back.

Johnny laughed, the hysterics almost completely filling his voice. "The boss will pay me big for bringing you down, my bird brained friend." And with that, Rancid pushed a button, as a rocket launcher appeared, and launched its deadly projectile at the Boy Wonder.

_I just have one shot at this…_Robin thought, forcing out what Rancid had just said, at least for the moment. Robin jumped into the air, spun bringing his right foot out, and aimed for the solid mid-section of the missile.

Raven ran into the main room of Titans Tower, and hit the 'Emergency Only, THIS MEANS _YOU_ BEAST BOY!' button, sending an alarm blazing throughout the whole of Titans Tower. In a few seconds, the rest of the team was huddled around the dark empath.

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked. He had been rummaging though his room, looking for a Gamestation game, and had a pink sock over one ear.

Starfire showed no sign of her previous crying. She had her pet larva cradled in her arms, trying desperately, and failing, to get her mind off of Robin.

Cyborg just looked at Raven, obviously waiting for an explanation. He had the Titans communicator in one robotic hand, wires connecting it to his arm.

"Robin is in danger-" Raven started, before Cyborg cut her off with a cutting hand motion.

"Good! Let him get beat up a bit, and see how HE likes not having us their to help him out!" Cyborg yelled, as Beast Boy was reunited with his previous rage.

"HE will most likely DIE if we are not there to help him!" She said, uncharacteristically raising her voice, to show how grave the matter was. This disturbing revelation brought out a startled gasp from Starfire, a wide-eyed look from Cyborg, and a muted "Dude…" from Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at his feet, then, feeling as though he had to explain his earlier actions, "Look, I wanted the little squirt to get paid back for ditching us, but this… this is just…" He stopped, being at a loss for words. Then, as if on cue, his communicator beeped, and let out a muted, "Target found." Cyborg flipped it open, reading the results to himself. He almost dropped it for what he saw on it.

"He… He's in the abandoned section of town…" was all that he needed to say. He was outside of Slade's old lair, the part of the city that people still feared, for the evil aura left behind by Slade was still strong, even after he was long gone.

Without another world, the four Titans clamored outside, before realizing that they had no car. Starfire looked around, scanning for something that they could use. Just off their island, she spotted what she was looking for. She picked up Cyborg, as Beast Boy turned into a hawk, and the Titans flew over to a parked car. "May we borrow this?" Starfire asked its blinking owner, who just nodded. The Titans clamored into it, and drove off, to try and save their friend.

Robin's foot connected with the solid part of the warhead, making in turn around, its flight path now aimed towards Rancid. As his feet touched the ground, he wrapped himself in the remains of his cape. Johnny's eyes grew wide, as he jumped off of the bike, just before the missile hit the bike, making it explode.

As Rancid searched for Robin though the smoke, a foot connected with Rancid's torso, sending him flying into an ally's wall. Robin quickly brought up one of his shorter staffs up to Rancid's throat, putting pressure on it, making it so that the only breath Rancid could draw was a slow, ragged one. Rancid's eyes widened, as did the look within them. This gave Robin a widow into Johnny's soul, and he could see his insanity, closely watched, but always on the brink of escaping. The Boy Wonder leaned close to him, their eyes directly in front of each other.

"Okay Johnny, I'm gonna ask nicely…." Robin started, his masked eyes narrowing. "What did you mean by, 'your boss'?" Rancid just smirked at Robin. Robin growled, before he rammed his staff harder into Rancid's throat, not letting him get any air for a few seconds, before releasing.

"NOW Johnny, who-is-your-boss?" Robin yelled. Rancid opened his mouth to speak, as a flash of lightning showed him a stooped figure creeping right behind Robin. Rancid's expression became a mixed of utter horror and glee.

"Heh, I'll see you in HELL Bird boy." Rancid spat, before losing consciousness from lack of air. Robin cursed, and spun on his heel to examine the remains of his smoking bike, just as the figure launched a punch at Robin's face. It connected with his jaw, sending the off-guard Titan flying into a dumpster.

Robin landed on his side, his view off his attacker blocked by the side of the dumpster, as another bolt of lightning flashed. He struggled to get up, and succeeded in climbing to his knees. He wiped the blood off of his chin, as he felt something trickle down his skull. He touched it, and found out it was blood. He must have landed on a broken bottle. He forcefully pulled himself up and out of the dumpster, as he looked for his attacker. He spotted him, with Rancid over his shoulder, inhumanly jumping up the side of a building.

Down to his core, Robin was engulfed by a dark flame of fury, that permutated down to the depths of his soul. He used this as his fuel, to keep himself going, when he should have been on the ground. He looked up at his mysterious attacker, who had finally stopped jumping, and was currently on the top of an abandoned 'Wayne Enterprise' office building.

Robin rummaged in his belt, before grabbing his grappling hook, and shot it up towards the roof. The rain tempo increased in power, falling in heavy sheets as he flew from the ground to the rooftop. He landed with a light tap, as his feet touched the ground. He instantly went into a crouched position; his two halve sized staffs in front of him. His eyes scanned the area looking hatefully for his attacker.

As Robin's eyes fell on him, the Boy Wonder launched himself at the figure, his staffs twirling. The figure turned, just as a flash of lightning showed Robin its face. Robin's eyes grew wide, as he stopped his attack. "No way…" he thought, as the figure threw a blinking object at Robin's head. It blew up a few inches from his face, sending him flying into the air.

He landed near the edge of the rooftop with a loud thud, and a vulnerable yell, as his conscience loomed, just escaping his reach. The figure came over, and inserted something into Robin's belt. Robin's world became dark, as he heard more figures appere onto the roof.

Cyborg drove the 'borrowed' car like a mad man, with no regard for any of the other traffic, as he sped down the highway manically, forcing the other cars to get off of the road.

Beast Boy would have been rambling madly, if he did not understand the deadly seriousness of the matter. He, like Cyborg, was still mad at Robin, but hey, since they now that he was being attacked himself, they knew it wasn't like Robin meant not to show up for the fight. Besides, their friendship was much stronger than anger, and they could get on Robin's case, _after_ they saved his sorry butt.

Cyborg skidded the car to a stop, letting his still battle weary teammates out of the car. They looked around, scanning the area for Robin.

"The communicator says we should be right on top of him!" Cyborg said, in a loud whisper. They all looked up towards a 'Wayne Enterprising' office building, as they heard a loud yell. The team looked at Cyborg, who nodded solemnly. He was grabbed by Starfire, as the four Titans flew to the top of the building. They landed, just in time to see the figure make a getaway off the edge of the roof.

Starfire began to chase after it, as the rest of the team huddled around their fallen leader. "Star, no," Cyborg said, "We need you here, now."

With that Starfire hovered toward Robin. As her eyes fell on him, she let out a muffled gasp, seeing how badly he had been damaged_. It was a wonder he had been able to fight at all…_ She thought, a tear running down her cheek.

"We have to get him to the Tower… NOW" Raven said in a commanding voice, "As quickly as possible. I think I can teleport him and I to the tower… I should have regained enough contestation for that…" She didn't sound too sure, but it was their best plan, and they had no time to waste.

Cyborg, who was the temporary leader for as long Robin was out, nodded. "Me and BB will take the car back to its owner. Star, you will fly back to the Tower, ASAP and help Raven with whatever needs to be done." The Titans nodded, as Raven and Robin were swept up in a pitch-black raven. Starfire flew as fast as she could towards the tower.

"Not words about missing the fight, not a word, okay Beast Boy?" Cyborg said in a more commanding tone then in an asking one, as he stood up. "When he wakes up, he doesn't need to know how mad we were."

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a pterodactyl, and flew them to the car parked just below them. They quickly got in, and drove off as fast as they could.

* * *

Well, I kind of gave you a bit of a cliffhanger there, didn't I? I had fun writing this chapter, so I do hope you enjoy it. And don't worry. My next chapter will be out, MUCH sooner than my last two. I already have some of it written, while the rest is planned out. So don't worry, you'll get it.

And to all of you who have reviewed my story, when I said the last chapter could be the end? I want you to MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! Just review these, no matter what, okay? I want you're to know what you think of the story while it's going on, not just when it's over.

So until next time, this is The Good within the Darkness saying, see ya latter!


	6. Déjà Vu

Well, this chapter, I am pleased to say, which has not taken as long as my last one, just as I have promised. And you probably didn't believe me…

Okay, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, but hey, I'm a relatively new author, so whatever. I'm just hoping you'll like this one, as I going to attempt to bring the darkness from the first three chapters back to this one, just I have no idea how this will go, so tell me in your review. So here it is, hope ya like it.

**Disclaimer- **You know the drill, I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, this would have been a series of episodes, and I would have been fired for taking so long to write it.

* * *

The doors to the medic room inside Titans Tower opened with a _whoosh_, as Cyborg and Beast Boy ran into the room. Beast Boy stopped suddenly, causing Cyborg to trip over him, both ending up in a pile on the floor. "Man, I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my LIFE!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pulling himself off of the ground.

Cyborg just gave him a look that clearly said, 'Shut Up', and for once, Beast Boy got the message. Both looked to where Raven was settling in her seat, then to where Starfire sat, next to their fallen leader.

"Is he…?" Cyborg asked, with a gulp. Starfire slowly shook her head.

"He is still comatose." Raven said in her usual monotone, "He has multiple wounds, including slash-like wounds dangerously close to his spine, a fractured skull, shrapnel in both of his legs, and a very possible concussion. With my healing, I have been able to heal his skull, and shallow his back wounds. With that, morphine, and many other drugs, he will be fine in a week. But he will also be out for about two days straight." Throughout her little speech, she never looked at any of her fellow Titans.

"Any idea at all on who could have caused this?" Cyborg asked, knowing what the answer was, but asking anyways.

Starfire shook her head once again. "We have no leads…" She said, her face a mask of sadness. Her face brightened, if only a little, with her next words. "But, we are hopeful, that once Robin awakens, he will be able to tell us who has put him in such a state."

It was Raven's turn to shake her head. "With the added concussion, and where I believe it is located, it is more than likely that the Boy Wonder won't be able to remember much of the fight."

"Damn it!" Cyborg yelled, punching the wall.

"So… you mean there's nothing that we can do?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

Starfire and Raven answered at the same time. "The only thing we can do is wait for him to awaken." The fact that they both spoke the same words, at the same time bothered no one.

All of the Titans stood silent. Beast Boy was the first to speak, after what seemed a lifetime had passed. "Um, well it's late… Today has been one long day..." He said, his hand rubbing his neck.

Cyborg nodded his agreement. "Well, night ya'll. I'll turn on the security system the second I'm out of the room." Then, his gaze turned back to Starfire and Raven. "Are you both staying in here with him?"

As he thought she would, Starfire viciously nodded her head. Raven, on the other hand, stood up, smoothing her cloak as she did so. "I am going to bed." Her eyes turned to Starfire. "Starfire, if Robin's condition changes, for better or worse, wake me up immediately." Starfire just nodded.

As the Titans slowly walked out of the room, each giving one last look at Robin, before going their separate ways to get to their rooms, Starfire's first thought was about what Raven said. _"…If Robin's condition changes, for better or worse, wake me up immediately."_ Her thoughts then turned to jealousy. A few minutes passed, before she realized that she was acting absurd. _Raven does not like Robin… She just knows the most about the equipment here, and can help Robin the most if anything happens…_She thought.

Her thoughts and eyes then returned to Robin's unconscious form. "Please rest easy… and recover soon…" She whispered to his form, laying a hand on his chest, as she settled down to go to sleep.

"ARGH!" Robin yelled, pounding on the glass he was currently being imprisoned in. Trapped inside a bulletproof, tempered glass prison, his weapons and communicator gone, he saw no way to escape. Outside, the city he strived to protect, was in flames, his friends fighting… someone, but who was still a mystery to him.

A kick from the figure sent Cyborg flying, landing just a short way from Robin's see-though cell. "Cyborg, get me out of here!" He yelled, pounding his fist against the glass. The mechanical man did not hear, even though he was looking right at Robin. He just pulled himself back up, and charging at the figure, which was laughing manically. The laugh sent realization and chills at the same time, as Robin snarled one simple word. "Slade…"

The Boy Wonder quickly turned his attention to his prison, looking for any possible weakness. "No seals or seams…how the hell did I get in here in the first place?" he muttered, "And why didn't Cyborg help me? He looked right at me!" He started to scan the bottom of his prison.

As he did, there was an explosion. Robin's head whipped up, to see that his team was… gone. They had just disappeared. The only thing still there was the laughing madman that was Slade, holding up a violet cloak in one hand, and a green gem in the other.

"ARGH!" Robin yelled his fury elevated to a height that it had never reached, far beyond his control. He lashed out a vicious punch at the glass, and it, and reality, shattered, plunging the Boy Wonder into black nothingness.

"Friend Raven!" A very startled Starfire yelled. As she did, a black hole appeared in the floor beside her, and Raven's form appeared, the hole disappearing afterwards, as quickly as it had appeared.

Raven scanned the monitors, before looking down at Robin. His fist was bleeding, from what like shattered pieces of glass imbedded in his hand. "His mental activity is steadily rising… If it continues, he could blow a blood vessel in his brain. The consequence of that would not be pretty… His body is under more stress by the minute…"

"What should we do?"

As the darkness steadily turned into twilight, Robin knew that the end of his fall was nearing. He flipped, so that his feet were beneath him, then he flailed out his cape, to slow him down a little at least.

He landed hard, his one knee buckling so that it was on the ground, his other leg bent in front of him, his hand out in front so as to stop him from falling over. Over all, he looked as if he was bowing down to someone.

He flipped backwards, as a staff smashed into the ground that he was previously occupying. Robin reached into his utility belt, and in finding that his weapons had somehow returned, pulled out his two half sized staffs.

"Still as quick as ever… aren't we Robin?" Slade asked, his own staff in his hands, as his one eye examined Robin.

"Slade…" Robin growled, his eyes narrowed. He quickly scanned the area, for anything that could help him in his fight. It turns out that he did not have too many options, as it looked like he was in a Salvador Dolly painting, the one with the melted watches. "What have you done with my friends?" Robin yelled.

"Let's just say that you will be seeing them, soon enough." And with that, Slade charged.

"His pulse is rising… There's too much strain on his heart…" Cyborg said. He had been awakened by Starfire's yelled, had grabbed Beast Boy, and had come to check out what was up, said.

Beast Boy, who was taping up Robin's fist, noticed something strange. "Dude, his mouth's moving!" The other Titans just stared at him. Raven walked over and leaned over Robin, so that her ear was above his lips. Turns out, she did not need to do that to here his next words.

"What have you done with my friend?" Robin's body, which should not have been able to yell, yelled.

"What the hell…?" A very confused Cyborg asked no one imparticular.

Raven knew, but she was not about to tell anyone. Even though Robin had not told her not to tell anyone, though she knew he did not want any of the other Titans to know about his strange dreams.

As more cuts appeared on Robin's body, his uniform ripping to expose beat up and bloody flesh, his mask starting to peel and tear, Raven decided that she must do the insane. "I am going into his subconscious…" She said, her voice still monotone.

"Say WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled, arms flailing.

"Yeah, you don't even know what's going on. What do you wanna do, go and get yourself killed?" Cyborg yelled, worry filling his human eye.

Raven just ignored them. She could not lose her nerve now. "Starfire, you are in charge, of Robin, until I return, got it?" She asked. Starfire just nodded, her attention still held by Robin. "If I am not back in fifteen minutes, shake my body, hard. It _should_ bring me back… " And with that, she sat on the floor, her legs crossed, her eyes closed, as she started to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS…"and with that, her body went slack.

Robin skidded to a stop, dust kicking up behind him. He brought up a hand to wipe the blood from his face, and then he ran back at Slade, his staffs spinning in his hands.

Slade blocked Robin's attack, as he spoke with what sounded like evil glee in his voice. "Yes Robin. Attack me with the newly awakened hatred inside of you. It will consume you, turning you into what it was that brought about that hate… Only then will you have a chance in defeating me."

Robin stopped attacking, his eyes narrowed. "I'll never turn into you," He said coldly, before jumping back, turning his body so that his head faced the ground, landed on his hand, and launched a kick at the side of Slade's mask. It cracked, broke, and landed onto the ground. Robin righted himself, and looked up at Slade's face, and saw… the face that Starfire described as his in the future.

"No…" was all he could say, as Slade aimed a laser at him, and smirked.

"Surprised Robin? I believe your friend is too…" Slade said, firing the laser past Robin.

Robin turned, his gaze trying to find out what Slade could possibly be talking about, and saw Raven. "Raven, NO!" he yelled. The Boy wonder could not see any of his teammate die again.

Raven was too horrified at Slade's face to move. She knew that she should, but her body couldn't. The ray hit her in her chest. Her eyes widened, as she flew backwards, hit the ground, and disappeared.

Slade just threw back his head and laughed. "Do you _really_ think I would show you my face?" He asked Robin, as there was a faint clicking sound. Robin looked back at Slade to see he now had Mad Mod's face. Another click, and he had Jinx's. He finally settled on an average looking Caucasian face and black hair. The only strange part was the eyes… They were yellow with a blood red outline.

Robin snarled, as his fury started to cloud his judgment. "ARGH!" he yelled, as he pulled out his Bo staff with one hand, his exploding disks in his other. He threw the disks at Slade, and as the smoke enveloped him, the Boy Wonder jumped into the air, his staff above his head. As he brought it downward to where he guess Slade's head was, a snarling, "Die," escaped his lips.

A laser pointed out of the smoke, and was aimed at Robin's chest. "Not today…" Slade replied coldly, firing the ray.

Robin did not attempt to move or block the laser, as he knew it was useless. He was just angry that it would end like this. "No, NOT LIKE THIS!" He screamed, as the beam hit his chest, darkening his world.

Raven's eyes shot open, as she fell over gasping for air. Beast Boy, who was standing nearest to her, ran over and caught her.

"What's going on with him?" he asked, noticing Raven holding her chest.

"Something terrible…" she whispered. Cyborg rushed over, and helped Beast Boy pick her up. All three looked to the screen monitoring Robin.

"His heart and mind are under too much stress… Too much more of this and…" Cyborg said, shaking his head sadly.

Starfire brought her hand up to stroke Robin's cheek. "Dear Robin…" She muttered, a tear escaping her eye.

"No, NOT LIKE THIS!" Robin screamed, his body jerking up, his eyes flying open. Starfire fell out of her chair with a startled, _eak,_ as the rest of the Titans quickly looked to their leader, each with a startled expression on their face.

Robin's eyes scanned the room, as realization finally hit him. He cursed, as he swung his legs around to get out of his bed. His eyes widened, finding himself too weak to do so. Cyborg walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his bed.

"You ain't getting up, not after that scare that you just gave us." Cyborg said. Robin didn't argue, felling that he wouldn't be able to get up if he tried.

Beast Boy scooted towards Raven. "I thought that you said that he'd be out for two days?" he whispered. Raven just shrugged.

"I was wrong…" was all she said.

Starfire jumped off of the floor, and started to hug Robin. "You have awakened! We were so worried!" She said happily, squeezing him too hard. When she let go, Robin's face was a deep blue.

"Yeah… I'm alright Star…" he said quietly, sitting up again. "But, can you guys leave? I'm pretty confused right now… and I need some time to sort things out, time alone." he said, with an emphasis on alone.

All of the Titans nodded, except for Starfire, who had to be dragged out by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

But before Cyborg left, he looked back towards Robin. "Tomorrow, we need to know what went down with your fight, okay?" He asked. Robin nodded. Satisfied, Cyborg left.

Robin noticed that Raven had not left the room, and that she was massaging her chest. "What happe-" he stopped, as realization once again hit him. "You went into my dream?" he asked, eyes wide. "Why did you? You know what happens…"

"I will tell you, but first answer me one question…" she said, walking closer to where Robin sat. "Do you have any idea at all what could be causing your dream?"

Sadly, his eyes downcast, Robin replied, "No…" as a drop of blood ran down his cheek like a teardrop. He looked up at her, finally deciding. "Can you help me though?"

* * *

Well, that's it for today! I hope you all enjoyed it. Worked all night, and most of the next day, to write it and type it up, so that you'd have it sooner than I promised.

Now, I want you to remember, REVIEW! I got two reviews on the last chapter so far, and I am hoping to get my old audience, which was only about two more than it is now, back. Hey, review, tell me if it's good, not, or if you just want to say you read it. Just tell me what you think

This is TGwtD, saying see ya till next chapter!


End file.
